


Better the Devil You Know

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, starts off dubious ends consensual, trash sluts that are mfeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Having sex with an employee in exchange for favors would be unethical. Good thing Matthew Brown isn't actually an employee. In fact, he isn't even Matthew Brown.





	Better the Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by athena-nygma on tumblr: Loki in the guise of Matthew Brown (because he plays Low Key in American Gods) seducing Frederick to get to Will? 
> 
> Thank you so much for this!!! I've been wanting to write for this ship for a long time. I mean, it seems a no-brainer for me to write crackship fic for my two favorites characters? Just needed the right motivation tho ;) I do hope to write more for them in the future. If you're interested, please do let me know!! =D
> 
> This is 100% unbeta'd, so any mistakes are on me. Hope you enjoy whatever this is lol

Chilton always rather liked Matthew. Matthew was helpful and didn’t ask questions. If Chilton asked him to set up a wire, Matthew had it done in record time. If he asked Matthew to take the time and deal with an exceptionally unruly patient, Matthew didn’t complain.

And then Will Graham came to the Baltimore State Hospital. It seemed everyone was drawn to him, and Matthew was no exception. But then Matthew came into Chilton’s office at the end of the day one evening.

“You want to be working more in the lower levels?” Chilton said, a hint of amusement tugging at his lips.

“Yes, I think I would do well there.”

“There are fewer patients there.” Chilton returned his gaze to the paperwork he had been finishing up. “Begs the question: Is there a specific patient you wish to get a closer look at?”

Matthew smiled a tight, boyish smirk that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Perhaps Will Graham?”

Matthew’s eyes glittered as he stepped around Chilton’s desk, his finger dragging along the edge.

Chilton opened his mouth to protest the bold move, when Matthew leaned against the wood and chuckled.

“Oh, Dr. Chilton. You are terribly _insightful_ , aren’t you?” The words seemed to flow off Matthew’s tongue and snap at Chilton’s ankles. His cheeks grew warm.

“I do not appreciate your sarcasm, Matthew,” he bit back, holding his chin high.

“I mean no disrespect, _Doctor_.” He sounded genuine and _oh_ , the way he spoke Chilton’s title; the word was laced with honey.

Chilton’s cheeks burned as he realized that Matthew was eying him from head to toe.

This… this wasn’t supposed to be like this. He knew what Matthew was here for and what he was willing to do to get it. He was just like everybody else, including Chilton; he wanted to get closer to Will Graham. What he wanted once he was, well, Chilton could worry about that later.

Chilton couldn’t make the first move. If he did, Matthew could use this against him somewhere down the road.

Matthew moved closer and crawled into Chilton’s lap. Chilton leaned his head back, but Matthew just smiled down at him, his eyes sparkling with something, like this was all a big joke. But he didn’t pull away.

Matthew slowly ground his hips against Chilton.

“So how about it, Doctor?”

Chilton smirked.

“Why not? You could do well in the lower levels.”

A mischievous grin spread across Matthew’s face. “I sure could.”

With their pact sealed, Matthew’s hands flew to Chilton’s belt and started unbuckling. Chilton leaned his face up, attempting to catch his lips, but Matthew kept his face a good distance as he slipped a hand into Chilton’s briefs.

Chilton emitted a strangled yelp in surprise. It had been far too long since someone other than himself had touched him like this. Matthew ran a finger over the slit, making Chilton buck his hips and hiss a curse.

Matthew withdrew his hand and stood before him. Chilton watched as Matthew made quick work of his own pants, pulling out his already hard cock. Chilton’s mouth watered, his eyes widening slightly at the size before him.

“Well, _Doctor?_ ” There was something about Matthew’s voice. It was deeper than usual. Did Matthew always talk with an accent? Any thoughts concerning where Matthew might be from were gone the moment he took Matthew into his mouth.

He was huge, but Chilton breathed through his nose and swallowed down as much as he could. He moaned around him and hollowed his cheeks.

Matthew sighed.

“Yes, Doctor, like that.”

Chilton brought his head back and circled the tip with his tongue. Matthew’s hips thrust into his mouth with a grunt. Chilton bobbed his head then sucked on the tip.

This wasn’t how he expected this to go, but he was enjoying himself and he was certainly enjoying the sounds he was pulling out of Matthew. He brought a hand up to stroke Matthew’s balls.

Matthew had one hand gripping the desk and the other and brought to rest on Chilton’s head. He threaded his fingers through the thick brown locks, gently petting.

“That’s very good, Doctor. Like that,” he cooed.

Chilton’s unattended cock was dripping pre-cum onto the floor. If only he could just…

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” said the voice above him. Chilton froze.

There was no denying it. That wasn’t Matthew’s voice.

Chilton moved to pull back, but the hand that had been petting him gripped his hair and held him there.

“Come, come, Doctor. We had an agreement, didn’t we?”

It wasn’t a secret to himself that Chilton had a humiliation kink… but he wanted to see their face. Whoever they were.

He bit down. Not hard, but enough for the feel of teeth to ring some alarms in ‘Matthew’s head.

‘Matthew’ yelped and rammed backward, bumping into the desk and slamming it into the chairs on the other side.

Chilton’s eyes widened at the person who stood before him. The last remnants of green flickered down the stranger’s limbs, changing them from Matthew Brown to their true visage. Chilton knew who this was. He’d seen the footage collected from news reports of the New York Incident and from firsthand accounts of people running about trying to capture what they could on their phones. There were never any quality photos of him, but there was enough to recognize him if he stood in front of someone.

That someone being Chilton.

“Loki…”

Loki scowled down at him, one hand covering his junk and the other making permanent indentations on Chilton’s desk.

The initial shock of Loki wore off and Chilton’s mind began to reel. What could Loki want with Will Graham? Why the ruse? Why the seduction? Why-

Loki chuckled.

 _I am going to die_ , was all Chilton could think, over and over.

Loki straightened his posture and stepped closer.

“I suppose since that little game didn’t work out, we should call this off. Unless you would like to continue?” Loki was eying him again. Not as Matthew, not anymore. All cards were on the table now.

 _I am going to die_ , Chilton’s thoughts reminded him as he thought back to every time he would watch shaky video of Loki, of every time he would get a little too excited to see a picture of the god he had not seen before, of every late night he would rewatch the Stuttgart footage and slip a hand into his briefs. Somewhere along the line, fascination for Loki had become fantasy.

“I do not see why we should stop,” he heard himself say.

Loki smirked and grabbed Chilton by the arm to pull him to his feet. Chilton let him guide him, he let him hoist Chilton up on the desk. Loki glanced down at Chilton’s still hard cock.

“Have you been feeling neglected?”

Chilton slowly nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from the god that stood before him. Not that Loki was a god. An alien. That didn’t make it any better. Either way, Loki was a much more powerful being and could kill him if he wanted. That probably shouldn’t make Chilton’s cock twitch, but it did.

“Please,” he whispered.

Loki wrapped his hand around Chilton’s cock and gave a few slow tugs. Chilton let out an obscene moan and grasped at the green and black leathers of Loki’s clothes.

“ _Yes_ , _yes, please,_ ” he whined as Loki stroked him.

“I did not infiltrate your hospital for you,” said Loki, not once slowing down. “That Will Graham, though. He interested me. Not anymore though.”

Chilton didn’t know what he meant by that, but he was far too close to care. The pressure was building in his lower abdomen and just a few more strokes…

Loki leaned in and pressed his lips against Chilton’s, a chilling, hungry kiss that Chilton almost screamed into as he came on his shirt and tie. Loki stroked him through it until Chilton was a twitching mess leaning against him for support.

“Do you want me to…?” Chilton’s voice trailed off in a haze. But Loki was already several steps ahead of him and lowering him back into his chair.

“It would only be polite, dear doctor,” Loki said with a grin. Chilton looked up at the towering form before him. Perhaps he could make a god crumble.

Once again, he took Loki into his mouth, sparing no trick, no flick of the tongue gone to waste. Loki’s hand found Chilton’s hair again. He held him there and began unrhythmically thrusting into Chilton’s mouth.

Loki’s hips stuttered and he let out a long groan as Chilton swallowed him down. He pulled back just in time to paint Chilton’s face with his cum. He smirked as he pulled back and tucked himself away.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Dr. Chilton,” he said, his voice out of breath, but no less authoritative.

Chilton regarded how he must look with his mussed hair, his flushed cheeks covered in alien cum, his pants still open to reveal his half-hard cock.

 _Soon won’t be soon enough_ , he thought as he reached for the tissues on is desk.


End file.
